Mojo Rising
by KayValo87
Summary: SEQUEL TO "BAD MOJO" Just when the Winchesters thought they were safe, a sudden relapse leads the brothers back to Louisiana where they must face an enemy even more deadly than before. Limp/Hurt!Sam Limp/Angry/Protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LESLEE!!!**

I'm not sure if Leslee even reads fanfiction ... BUT IT"S HER BIRTHDAY! YAY!! :)

And as romised, here is the semi-long awaited first chapter of the sequel to "Bad Mojo". Enjoy.

BTW, thought it is not required, if you have read the first chapter or so of "Trouble at Devil's Lake", this opening will make a lot of sense. :) (And for the record, I'm an Oregonian and proud of it. Hoo-ya west coast!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own them, for I feel it is wrong to own a person. Besides, if I tried to own them It would upset the Ackles and Padalecki families as well as the CW network, and that just wouldn't be very nice. The Impala, however is not a person ... but, sadly, I don't own that either.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Words**

Sam stretched out on the soft grass, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. It had only been three days since they left Pineville behind them, but it seemed like much longer … in part by

Dean making it from the Louisiana to Oregon in record time, leaving them a lot of time to enjoy their new environment. Sam always loved the NW coast. The cool climate and frequent rain made it much less crowded than the beaches of California and Florida that Dean favored. The lush green woods and quiet streams made a very relaxing setting; Sam had a lot of good memories from this area. That coupled with the fact it's 2500 miles from their last hunt made it and obvious choice to take a breather after their run in with a psychotic bokor.

"I can't believe you were so excited to get to E Coli State Park."

"It's Ecola." Sam corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." He could almost hear his brother shrug.

Sam went back to enjoying the serene atmosphere before the sound of gagging caught his attention.

"Gah," Dean moaned, "son of a b&%^!"

"What?" Sam asked, sitting up to see his brother looking at his lunch in disgust.

"This sandwich tastes like s&%^$." He complained.

"Then don't eat it." Sam replied, laying back down.

"Thanks Sam, like I couldn't have figured that out on my own."

Sam smirked, hearing the thud of Dean's food landing in a nearby trash can … right before he heard his brother digging through a paper bag.

"What the h^%& are you doing?" He demanded, sitting up halfway.

"A man's gotta eat." Dean replied, unwrapping another sandwich.

"Yeah, and when you're through with MY lunch, what am I gonna eat?"

"I think I have some M&M's in the glove box."Dean grinned taking a big bit of the turkey on wheat.

A second later he spit it out, reaching into the car for a water bottle and rinsing out his mouth.

"That is the LAST time we go to THAT deli." He declared after gulping down half the water.

Sam smiled and shook his head, laying back against the cool grass.

"Sammy!" Dean barked, dumping the second sandwich in the trash. "Let's go."

"We just got here like ten minutes ago." Sam replied lazily. "You can wait."

"But I'm hungry now." Dean whined.

"There's some M&M's in the glove box." Sam smirked, grunting when the water bottle hit him in the stomach.

"Get in the car smarta#$."

Sam sighed, pushing himself off the ground. He took his time brushing himself off, enjoying his view of the ocean, until the sound of the Impala's horn broke through the tranquility. Rolling his eyes at his brother's impatience, Sam jogged over the the car and climbed in.

"You know Dean, patience IS a virtue."

"Not at lunch time, it isn't." Dean countered.

Sam just shook his head, smiling at how single minded his older sibling could be. In a lot of ways Dean was like a bear. When he is hungry, stay out of his way. Feed him once, he'll keep coming back. Threaten him, he'll get mad. Hurt him of his family, he'll rip you apart. Yup, Dean was definitely a bear.

Plopping down on his bed after a nice hot shower, Sam relaxed against the sea green comforter, counting the cracks in the plaster ceiling. The sun was just starting to set, casting golden light through their small motel room.

"Dude, I'm gonna go shoot some pool and see if the bar has decent buffalo wings." Dean said, pulling on his coat. "You wanna come?"

Sam smirked at the memory of the dinner when Dean's burger had turned out rancid three times in a row. He had been forced to settle on french fries for lunch, but at least the manager gave him a free slice of pie as an apology.

"No thanks, I think I'll just stick around here."

"Okay," Dean shrugged, snatching his keys off the nightstand, "don't wait up."

No chance of THAT happening, Sam thought to himself. He had almost drifted of to sleep when he felt a pain in his lower pack that quickly turned into a dull ache … a feeling that was all too familiar.

"What the-"

His confusion turned to horror when he realized the nightmare had returned. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand, he dialed Dean's number, desperately trying to steady his breathing.

"Yeah?"

"Dean!" He almost shouted. "I can't feel my legs!"

"Wait, what?"

"I can't feel my legs, Dean! I'm … I'm paralyzed."

"Okay, just calm down." Dean said in an even tone. "We'll fix it Sammy. You'll be okay."

He thought he WAS okay. He thought that Ezekiel and Alex fixed it. Why was this happening again?

"Dean wha-"

He was cut off when a scream of pain tore from his throat and he watched in horror as the letter "I" appeared by his wrist.

"Sam!" Dean yelled through the phone. "Sammy talk to me!"

"Dean-"

Sam was only able to get out the pitiful plea before another letter formed on his arm.

"Hold on Sam. I'm coming, little brother. Just hang in there …."

He tried to focus on Dean's voice, biting the edge of the blanket to keep from screaming again. Unable to reach the faucet, Sam could only sit there as letter after letter was branded into his arm. By the time Dean burst through the door the message was complete.

"Sammy?" Dean breathed rushing to his side.

Sam merely held out his arm, watching the fear and rage burning in his brother's eyes when he saw what was written there.

"IM BACK"

* * *

Anyone see THAT coming?

Let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. (I am having some of it translated.)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I must once again apologize to any French speakers. I tried to get Alex and Ezekiel's lines translated, but I don't know if the person who was going to do it ever got my email, so I went back to the online translator. (I hope I got it close.)

Anyway, enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hard Truth**

Dean burst into the voodoo shop, slamming the door behind him.

"What the h^$% happened!"

Alex gave him a blank stare from behind the register before turning back to his stunned customer.

"Thank you and please come again."

Handing over her purchase with a smiled, Alex pulled back a beaded curtain that separated the store from the rest of the building.

"Leo ! Venir ici pour une minute." (_Leo! Come here for minute)_

A short, heavyset man appeared from the back,taking in the enraged hunter and the few surprised customers left in the store.

"De qu'avez-vous besoin, Alex?" (_What do you need, Alex?)"_

"Regarder le devant pour moi, j'ai de … les affaires pour faire dans le dos." _(Watch the front for me, I have some … business to do in the back)_."

Leo shot Dean curious look and nodded, taking position behind the counter while Alex nodded for the hunter to follow him. Once they were passed the curtain, Alex dropped the store manager mask.

"What do you mean what happened?" He demanded. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam is in the car because he CAN'T WALK!" Dean fumed. "I thought you two fixed this!"

"We did-"

"Alex," Ezekiel's calm voice silenced the argument as he into the room, "check the box."

"Box?" Dean gave the bokor a puzzled look. "What box?"

Alex nodded, unlocking a large wardrobe and pulling out a medium sized chest.

"It's where we put all the cursed items we purify."Alex explained.

"If the pin is there, then something else is the problem." Ezekiel added.

"Looks like it's something else." Alex sighed holding up a charred pin.

"Is the doll in there?" Dean questioned.

"What's left of it is." Alex held up a a small leather pouch.

"How long ago did Sam lose his ability to walk?" Ezekiel asked.

Dean's first thought was too long, but he checked his watch and did a quick calculation.

"About twenty-seven hours ago, right before he got burned."

"Burned?" The bokor raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dean said bitterly, "the words 'I'm back' got branded onto his arm."

Ezekiel frowned and Alex cursed in French. This couldn't be good.

"Damion can't be back." Dean stated firmly. "Not even a bokor can survive having his chest cut open."

"No we can't." Ezekiel admitted. "But if the body remains intact, we can be resurrected by our apprentices."

Dean stared at the old man in shock.

"Son of a-" He growled. "You never said anything about an APPRENTICE!"

"Hey, YOU'RE the hunter." Alex pointed out. "We assumed you knew about those."

"Well …" Dean gestured to Ezekiel. "You don't have an apprentice."

"I have two." The old man replied calmly.

"How come we never saw them?"

"Um … hello?" Alex waved at him. "What do you think I am? A groupy?"

Dean looked back and forth between the two.

"Him?! HE'S you apprentice?!"

"You think I could have done HALF the stuff I did for Sam if I WASN'T a bokor? Vous devez plus être d'un idiot alors j'ai pensé" (_You must be more of an idiot then I thought_.)

"Alex, ne pas être impoli" (_Alex, don't be rude)_

"Il l'a commencé." _(He started it.)_

"Could you guys stick with English?"

"I apologize." Ezekiel said quietly.

"Je ne fais pas." Alex muttered. (_I don't_)

The older man gave him a hard look and turned back to Dean, a small smile on his face.

"Why don't you go get your brother." He suggested. "The two of you can stay here. It will be far safer then a motel, I assure you."

Dean nodded, a feeling of relief passing over him. If Ezekiel had two apprentices and Damion only had one, the odds were finally in their favor.

"Alex, aider l'obtient son frère. J'aurai Paul prépare la chambre d'amis. "_ (Alex, help him get his brother. I'll have Paul prepare the spare room.)_

"_Sûr."_ Alex muttered and held back the curtain for Dean. "After you." (Sure)

Exiting the store, Dean gazed across the street and saw Sam sulking in the passenger seat. Looked like Damion had yet to strike again. Thank God.

"Hey Alex," He asked, before heading across the street. "How could Damion mess with Sam if the doll is toast?"

The young bokor grimaced, pausing once they were on Sam's side of the street.

"Do you want the bad news or the worse news?"

"Start with bad."

"Damion is stronger since he was brought back." Alex answered grimly. "He doesn't need a doll anymore."

"What's worse then that?!"

Alex gave him a serious look and Dean could see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't know if we can block him this time … h^%&, I don't even know how we're gonna stop him."

* * *

On the bright side, they now have three bokors on their side ... but will it be enough?

Let me know what you think and I will get the next one up asap. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is purely a get to know you chapter ... with probably really bad French translations that took forever. (It took me ten minutes to figure out I couldn't translate the word "jerk" in the online translator without swearing.)

Anyway, MysteryMadchen asked me to update, so I did. :)

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Safe Place**

Sam watched Dean and Alex approach the car. He knew something was wrong from the way that they looked at him. Dean may be able to fool the world with his everything-is-fine mask, and Alex was almost as good, but Sam could see right through them. They were scared.

"Good news, Sammy." Dean said with a grin. "I booked you the presidential suite at the Bokor Inn."

"Sounds great." Sam grumbled, sarcastically.

With all due respect to Ezekiel, after the week he had, he didn't want anything to do with bokors for the rest of eternity.

"Don't worry Sam," Alex offered, his smile more genuine if not sympathetic, "we are going to do everything in our power to keep you two safe."

"Yeah," Dean added, "and when he says power-"

"Can we discuss this inside?" Alex cut him off with a hard look.

Puzzled Sam nodded, allowing them to each grab an arm and haul him out of the car. Between the two of them, they carried Sam through the store and to the back room.

"Up here." Alex instructed, leading the way to the stairs.

"Why up there?" Sam and Dean questioned simultaneously.

"It's where all the living spaces are." Alex explained.

Once they had dragged him up the stairs, Dean and Alex lowered him into a chair before dropping onto a couch.

"I could have sworn you ate mostly salads. You been sneaking out for midnight burger runs?" Dean teased.

"Bite me." Sam glared.

"Hey Alex!" A voice called out.

Sam looked over to see a teenager with spiky, neon orange hair, dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt, sporting the molecular structure of caffeine.

"The room is done, can I go back to work now?"

Alex glanced up and did a double take.

"Paul, did you set your head on fire again?"

"Me mordre." (_Bite me_)

"Passe_._" Alex grinned and stood up, motioning to the hunter. "Paul, this is Dean and Sam, Damion's newest targets." (_Pass_)

"Vous me blaguant!" Paul exclaimed. "Damion est un zombie?" (_You're kidding me! Damion is a zombie?_)

"Effroyable, ne l'est pas?" Alex sighed. (_Scary, isn't it?_)

He turned toward Sam and Dean, placing his arm around the younger bokor.

"Guys this is Paul … the lesser apprentice."

"Shut up." Paul glared, shrugging him off. "At least I can perform eighteen different cleansing rituals from memory."

"And how many of those are NOT in Dungeons and Dragons?" Alex teased.

"You are a freaking jerk, you know that?"

"J'essaie." (_I try_)

"Les garçons," Ezekiel's voice carried up the stairs, "être bon." (_Boys, be good_)

"Nous sommes!" They yelled back in unison. (_We are_)

"So can I go or what?"

"Sure thing, squirt."

"Thanks, jacka$%." Paul muttered, racing down the stairs.

Alex chuckled and took his seat on the couch.

"So I take it you two don't get along?" Sam guessed.

Alex blinked at him, his expression clearly confused.

"What are you, nuts?" Alex asked. "Paul is like a little brother to me."

"That explains it." Dean grinned.

Sam glared, but had to admit he had a point. Big brothers were just jerks in general … but you loved them anyway.

"Alex?" Ezekiel climbed the stairs. "Is Paul doing inventory?"

"Probably." Alex smirked. "Last I heard, he only needs frost horn to become the new witch king."

"Frostmourne." Sam corrected.

Dean turned to stare at him, his face a mix surprise and confusion.

"What?"

"Frostmourne." Sam repeated. "It's a two handed sword, not a frozen instrument, and you use it to become the LICH king, not the witch king."

"How the h*$& do you even know that?" Dean questioned, confusion outweighing the surprise.

Sam just shrugged, fiddling with hem of his shirt.

"My first college roommate was into WOW."

"What's WOW?" Dean asked, apparently more lost then ever.

Now it was Alex's turn to look surprised.

"You've seriously never heard of WOW? What rock have you been under?"

"It stands for World of Warcraft." Ezekiel explained, before Dean could come up with a retort. "I swear Paul spends more time on those video games then he does in the store. No matter. Alex, would you get him for me? I think the five of us need to talk."

"Sure thing." Alex replied, pushing himself to his feet and leaning over the railing. "Paul! Get your geeky but up here!"

"Alex …" The older bokor spoke in a disapproving tone.

Grinning at the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs, Alex just grinned.

"It worked."

"What do you need now?" Paul grumbled.

"Ezekiel called a powwow."

Paul sighed and moved to a chair next to Sam while Alex took his place back on the couch.

"Now then," Ezekiel looked over the group, "time to get down to business."

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was primarily to introduce Paul, the geeky younger apprentice. (He and Alex remind you of anyone?)

I'll get back to picking on the boys next chapter, I promise. :) In the meantime, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait on this one. I had family over all weekend (Baby Katie and Rowan! :) YAY!) so I didn't write much. Anyway, I asked monkeymuse what story she wanted me to update next and she said "mojo", so here you go. :)

I hope you all like it ...

**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Attacks**

"Alright then," Ezekiel said gravely, "you boys need to understand what we are up against."

Dean rolled his eyes. After his last encounter with the psycho, he had a pretty good idea of what to expect.

"Can we skip this part?" He groaned. "We KNOW what we are up against. A sadistic, zombie, sorcerer with an Igor."

"Oscar is not someone to be taken lightly." The old bokor warned.

"You kidding." Alex scoffed. "Sam could probably take him out as is."

"Only because he can still handle a gun." Paul pointed out.

"Very true." Ezekiel agreed. "Which brings up another point. What else has Damion done?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer when someone called Ezekiel downstairs. The old man sighed and motioned for Alex to take over.

"So, what has the b#s&a*d done now?"

"Just burn and paralyze me." Sam responded.

Dean clenched his jaw at the depressed tone of his brother's voice, his physical pain magnified by the emotional trauma. That son of a b^$%# was gonna die … again.

"He didn't do anything to you?" Paul gave Dean a surprise look.

"Why would he?" Dean asked, confused.

"Well …" Paul started, "you did kinda kill him."

"I'm be pretty pissed if I were him." Alex agreed.

"You don't think hurting Sam is enough?"

"I don't think DAMION will think it's enough." Alex explained.

"Did you feel off in any way?" Paul prodded. "Anything not working right?"

"I'm fine … beside the fact no one on the Oregon coast knows how to make a decent burger." Dean grumbled.

The two apprentices exchanged glances.

"JUST burgers?" Paul questioned.

Not seeing what this had to do with Damion … or anything else for that matter … Dean just stared at him.

"The sandwiches were bad." Sam commented.

Alex smiled, clearly fighting the urge to laugh while Paul disappeared into the other room.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Here." Paul said, walking back in with a chunk of ham in his hand. "Try this."

Taking a piece of the meat, Dean took a bite, immediately gagging on the rancid taste.

"I think you need to change the baking soda box." He spat, literally.

Paul didn't seem to notice, instead offering a piece to Sam. The younger hunter looked from the food to Dean and back again.

"Are you serious?"

"Trust me." Paul insisted.

Sam sighed and tentatively taking the meat and placing it in his mouth.

"This is … really good." Sam exclaimed.

"Really?" Dean gave his brother a confused look.

"It's the best ham I have ever had."

Paul gave Alex a smug look, but the older bokor just rolled his eyes.

"So you can use a spice rack and an oven," he grumbled, "big woop."

"It's glazed, you idiot. You don't need a spice rack to glaze a ham."

"Glazed, spiced, grilled," Alex shrugged, "it's all meat to me."

Muttering something that was probably in French, Paul turned back to Dean.

"You're cursed."

"Hey, don't look at me." Dean stated. "I know the difference between glazed and grilled."

Alex burst out laughing while Paul groaned and turned toward Sam.

"This is our punishment for being born too late," he sighed, "we must deal with the older morons."

Turning back to Dean Paul took a calming breath and tried again.

"Damion cursed you …" he explained, "you can't eat meat."

"Wait …" Dean tried to figure out how that was even possible, "you mean I'm a …"

"Vegetarian." Alex grinned holding up two fingers. "Peace out."

Dean return the gesture with a one finger salute and looked back at Paul, but before he could protest Sam cried out, falling to the floor.

"Sammy!"

He rushed to his brother's side, seeing his face twisted in pain.

"What is he doing to him!" He screamed at any bokor that could hear him.

Alex dropped down next to Dean, placing his hands on Sam's forehead and stomach, chanting softly … but the pain only seemed to grow stronger.

"It's not working!" Dean half shouted.

"Don't you think I know that!" Alex snapped, before his chanting grew louder.

Dean saw Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and his body grew still. Oh, please God, no. He checked for a pulse, but it was weak.

"Help him!"

"I'm trying!"

Soon Ezekiel and Paul appeared, each placing their hands on Sam. Dean could only watch and hope that they had enough power to save his little brother.

* * *

As promised, more hurting (and the answer to whay all Dean's food tasted bad).

Let me know what you think and I'll get started on the next part.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I WAS going to see how many chapters I could write/post in one day, but I was sick today. So, it won't be as many as I hoped for, but I'll see how many I can do anyway. :)

BTW, I am still using the online translator, so please ignore bad translations. :)

Here's the first, enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Heaven**

Sam slowly drifted to consciousness, realizing two things. The first was that the pain was gone, the second was that he was warm and comfortable. Was he dead? How could that much agony give way to this level of peace if he was still alive? Forcing his eyes open, he found himself laying in a soft bed that sat in the far corner of a wood paneled room. If this was heaven, there was going to be a lot of disappointed people. Looking around the simple furnishings, he noticed the door was ajar and someone was standing close enough to block the light from the hallway, talking to someone else. Straining his ears he tried to pick up on the whispers

"How COULD we know what happen?" Alex's asked. "We're bokors, not psychics."

Alex was a bokor? Sam thought back to his encounters with him and had to admit it made sense, especially the way he introduced Paul. He frowned at the thought of Damion having an apprentice. That must be why Dean said he had 'an Igor'.

"Well you stopped it." Dean argued.

"Pourquoi les gens n'écoutent-ils jamais?" Alex groaned. "Vous l'expliquez. J'obtiendrai le déjeuner." (_Why don't people listen? You talk to him. I'm getting lunch._)

"Que peux-je faire?" Paul argued. "Nous avons été à ceci pour une heure déjà. Vous pensez qu'il commencera à écouter si c'est juste me?" (_What can I do? We've both been at this for an hour. You think he will start listening if it's just me?_)

"Oui." He could almost hear the smile in Alex's voice. "Vous voir plus tard, le petit homme." (_Yes. See you later, little man._)

"Je sais où vous dormez!" Paul called after the retreating footsteps. (_I know where you sleep!_)

"Okay," Dean's voice calm and hard, "you start talking, IN ENGLISH, or I start throwing punches."

"We didn't STOP it," Paul explained, for what was probably the tenth time, "we BLOCKED it. But I get the feeling Damion pulled the plug of his own."

"Why?"

"Damion enjoys tormenting people." Paul continued. "He won't kill either of you until you both have suffered."

"So he's going to do that AGAIN?!" Dean growled.

"He'll try, but we have boosted the protections around the house, especially in that room. At the very least, it shouldn't get that bad … provided …"

"Provided what?" Dean questioned.

"Provided he stays in there." Paul sighed.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. Stay in this this plain room for who knows how long, while his brother was facing an amped up zombie bokor? He couldn't … he wouldn't let that happen. He had to get out, had to help … if only he could get out of the bed.

Looking around for anything that might help, Sam caught sight of a wheel chair parked in the corner. As much as he hated the thing, some mobility was better then none at all. Unfortunately the corner was still several feet from the foot of the bed. Pulling back the blankets, Sam rolled himself on to his stomach and tried to pull himself around to the opposite corner, making as little noise as possible. Alerting Dean to what he was trying to do would only get him back where he started and the chair removed from the room.

"Just a little farther." He muttered under his breath.

Sam had almost made it to the corner of the bed, when he heard the floor creek right outside the door. It was now or never. Launching himself to the edge of the bed, Sam grabbed hold of the metal chair … unfortunately, his momentum didn't stop there and he tumbled head first to the floor, pulling the wheelchair on top of him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, racing across the floor. "What the h^%$ are you doing?!"

Sam grit his teeth at the new pain in his wrist. He must ave twisted it when the chair fell. Dean set the wheelchair upright and started to pull him back toward the bed.

"No." Sam groaned, trying to fight his brother's hold.

"Sam-"

"NO." Sam stated firmly. "I'm not going to lay around while you fight this thing, just … no."

"Okay." Dean nodded, his expression blank.

He patted Sam on the shoulder and stood up. Sam pushed himself upright and was about to make another go at the wheelchair, when Dean grabbed his arm and hosted him up into a fireman's carry.

"Dean!" He snapped. "Put me down!"

"No problem."

Dropping him onto his bed, Dean tucked the blankets back into place while Sam gave him the darkest death glare he could muster.

"Stay." Dean said, pointing at him to emphasize his statement.

Sam groaned as he watched his brother wheel his one chance at freedom out of the room.

"Come on, man."

"Stay." Dean repeated, leaving the door open a crack.

Let out a frustrated sigh, Sam looked around the room for any other means of escape. There wasn't a chance in h%^# was going to sit by while this thing hurt his brother … not if he could help it.

* * *

So the big question is, who's stubbornness will triumph?

Let me know what you think and I'll get a stared on the next chapter ... of whatever story I can. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, firstI want to wish a **(: Happy Mother's Day :)** to all the moms out there.

Second, I would like to thank geniuscook for the vous vs. tu tip. (The formal and informal ways to say "you" in French.) Though I am still using the translator, I will TRY to make what they say sound as natural and realistic as I can.

third, I would like to apologize for the wait. It took forever for ke to decide ow to open this chapter, but once that was done the rest came easily.

Now, on to the story ...

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Big Brothers**

Dean pushed the wheelchair into the main area. Alex was sitting at the table, his attention divided between ignoring a book Paul was trying to show him and a steaming bowl of what looked like jambalaya. The younger apprentice, clearly frustrated, closed the book and rubbed his eyes.

"Alex," Paul sighed, "tu avez le cerveau d'un sandwich de fromage." (_Alex, you have the brain of a cheese sandwiched._)

"Vous êtes une pomme de terre avec le visage d'un cobaye." Alex mumbled a a mouthful of food. (Y_ou are a potato with the face of a guniea pig._)

"Que?!" Paul gave him a strange look. "Mon frère, tu avez besoin d'obtenir de nouvelles insultes." (_What?! My brother, you need to get new insults._)

"Comme si TU avez eu une meilleure insulte" (_As if YOU had a better insult._)

Paul opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he saw Dean.

"Going somewhere?"

"Just removing temptation." Dean responded, moving the chair to the wall and stepping over to the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Paul stood up from his chair, "aka, Alex's brain capacity."

Flipping the younger bokor off, Alex returned his attention to his meal. Dean eyed the sausage and chicken dish enviously. Damion was SO going to die.

"You really think taking the wheelchair is going to help?" Paul asked, bringing the hunter's focus off the food.

"Hey, you were the one who said if was safer if he stayed in the room." Dean stated.

"Yeah, and it would be even safer if you locked him in a blessed iron box with a couple dozen amulets, but it doesn't mean it's gonna happen." Paul countered. "You can't keep him completely safe."

"Well … I can try."

"You might want to start now." Alex suggested, pointed behind them.

Dean turned around and could barely believe what he saw. The bedroom door was open and his paralyzed little brother was silently ARMY CRAWLING towards where he left the wheelchair.

"Dude, you are so going to stay in bed even if I have to chain your a$^ there."

"I'll just pick the locks." Sam shot back, giving him a stubborn glare.

Dean groaned inwardly, wondering which task was going to be harder, killing a super zombie or keeping Sam from getting hurt again. His guess was the latter. Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of his brother's ankles and proceeded to pull him back into the safe room.

"Let go, jerk!" Sam growled, latching on to the door frame.

"You let go, b^%&#."

Suddenly Sam's hand came off the door frame and he slowly eased back into the room. Startled, Dean let go of his brother, but he continued to float back until he was resting on the bed.

"Alex!" Paul's voice called from the other room. "Quit showing off!"

"You're just jealous because you can't levitate anything heavier then a couch!"

After giving Sam a quick once over to make sure he was okay, Dean turned to the grinning bokor in the doorway.

"Are you crazy? You could have dropped him!"

"Please."Alex rolled his eyes. "I've been levitating since high school."

"It's true." Paul said in passing. "Got him grounded six times senior year alone."

Casting a glare towards his honorary sibling, Alex pulled a set of handcuffs from his pocket and held them up.

"Thought you could use a hand."

As much as he appreciated the help, Dean knew that it was a wast of time. Sam would be out of those before they could make it downstairs.

"You are going to have to do better then that." He sighed, as Alex cuffed his brother to the bed post.

Covering the locks with his hands, Alex closed his eyes and murmured something Dean couldn't hear. When he was done, he let go revealing nothing but smooth silver.

"Can't pick a lock without a keyhole." Alex pointed out with a smile. "Us big brother's have to stick together."

"My eye." Paul spat from the door. "You're a little brother … twice over."

"I'm a big brother to you, now go do your homework."

Leaving the younger to to sulk, Dean accompanied Alex back to the table. But as soon as he say his lunch, he wished he hadn't.

"Man," Dean whined, "this sucks."

"Don't worry," Alex assured him around a mouthful of sausage, "Damion can't hurt Sam as long as he is in that room."

"Not that." Dean groaned.

As grateful as he was to have a safe room dfor his brother, Sam had nothing to do with his current problem.

"Whoever came up with the idea of going meat free should be shot."

"Pretty sure they are already dead." Alex smirked. "But if it bugs you that much, I could probably find a counter spell to reverse it."

"Really?" Dean asked.

Some people might think it was stupid for him to be so hopeful about getting meat back in his diet, but at the moment he really didn't care.

"Sure." The apprentice nodded, heading towards the slanted ladder in the corner. "Follow me."

Climbing through the trap door, Dean found himself in a small space with two doors. On was red and had a radiation symbol on it, the other was black with a skull and crossbones. Alex opened the black door to reveal a rather messy bedroom.

"Just give me a sec." He murmured, scanning his crowded shelves.

"What are you doing?" Paul called out.

Dean turned to see the teen leaning in the doorway across the hall and couldn't help but notice the lack of junk in the kid's room.

"I'm going to give Dean meat back."

"You know Damion won't be happy about that." The younger man pointed out.

"All the more reason to do it." Alex grinned.

Paul rolled his eyes and turned to Dean.

"If I were you, I'd be careful what I ate." He said, before opening the trap door. "Damion doesn't like when people mess with his stuff."

Dean shrugged off the warning and focused on the older apprentice. He didn't give a rat's a#$ what Damion thought, he was getting his life back … starting with his diet.

* * *

So, dean is gonna be okay ... or is he? And what's going to happen with Sam?

Let me know what you think and I will get the next part up asap. :)


	7. Chapter 7

So, I plan on posting 3 or 4 chapters today. Here is the first. (The others will have to wait until I get off work, sorry.)

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Little Brothers**

Sam tugged against the cuffs, but the metal held fast.

"D%$# it!" He growled, slamming his head back against the pillow in frustration.

"Need a lift?"

He looked over to the door to see Paul pushing the wheelchair over to the bed.

"I made a few modifications." The young bokor said, pointing to a collection of charms hanging from one of the handlebars. "Look familiar?"

Sam studied the various talismans, noticing the copper one that Dean had stolen was among them. In fact, all of them were made for protection of something or another.

"Thanks, I appreciate the effort, but …" he held up his shackled hand, "I don't think I'm going anywhere any time soon."

Paul just smiled and placed his hands over the cuffs, closing his eyes. After the teen recited a chant too low for him to hear, Sam felt the cuffs release.

"Little brothers have to stick together too." Paul pointed out, placing the cuffs on the nightstand. "Now, do you need help getting into the chair, or can you manage on your own?"

Thankful to finally have someone who didn't treat him like a completely helpless invalid, Sam motioned that he was fine and pulled the chair closer to the bed. After a bit of maneuvering, with Paul standing by just in case, the hunter managed to get himself into the wheelchair.

Five minutes later, the two were sitting at the table going over everything Paul could find on zombies.

"My best guess is that Dingbat used this spell." Paul said, opening up an old tome.

"Dingbat?" Sam gave the younger man a look.

"Oscar Dingley," he explained, "known around here as Dingbat."

"What do you call Damion?"

"Depends." Paul smirked. "Is that with or without Ezekiel in earshot?"

Sam laughed and pulled the book over to where he could read it. The spell definitely seemed likely, or at least it fit with the time frame since it had to be preformed three days after death, but was also a major problem. According to the text, the ritual can bring back anyone, but if the deceased already has magic in them they can absorb the the spell, more then doubling their existing power. If this was what Oscar used to bring back Damion, they were in deep s#*^.

"What the H%$& are you doing out of bed?"

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Dean storming down the tilted ladder that served as stairs to the attic, Alex right behind him.

"He's helping me." Paul said simply, clearly not intimidated by either of the infuriated older brothers.

"Dude, what the crap were thinking?" Alex half shouted. "If he's not under protection, Damion can get to him."

"Really Alex?" Paul said sarcastically. "Because I am a complete moron that didn't already think of that. Of COURSE he's protected!"

"How?" The older men demanded as one.

Paul turned his frustrated gaze over to Sam.

"May I?" He questioned, motioning to the handles of the chair.

Sam unlocked the breaks and Paul turned him around so his back was to Dean and Alex.

"In the interest of discretion, I used talismans. There is enough protection magic attached to this chair to ward off everything from a simple curse to full on possession. He's FINE."

Swinging him back towards the table, Paul took his seat and looked up at the other two.

"Now, is there anything else you want to yell at me about, or can we get back to work?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. The kid had covered all his bases, not even Dean could argue with that.

"Well, if you're so good, how come he still can't walk?" Dean questioned.

Or maybe he can, Sam thought with an inward sigh.

"Seriously?" Paul groan. "I'm an apprentice with limited magic, he is a full on super bokor, you think I can block everything? Not even that ROOM can block everything."

Grimacing, Sam remembered there last encounter. Even with Ezekiel and Alex both working hard, Damion was still able to hurt him … and that was BEFORE his power went into overdrive.

"Look," Paul started, calmer this time, "we can spend all our time and energy focused are guarding you two from anything Damion throws at us, or we can try to stop him. Which is it going to be?"

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, but it seemed like a good place to stop.

Anyway, what do you guys think of Paul? (Did I mention the kid is only 17?) More on his (and Alex's) background later.

So, let me know how you like it while I head off to work. (If I get a good response I might post the next chapter by the end of the day. :) )


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I have not written much. My family came into town over the weekend and I was just having too much fun playing with Henry (9 months old) on the rug, making faces at Katie (2 months old) and watching Rowan (2), Wyatt (6), Genevive (4), and Danika (2) playing in a big box to even look at my computer. The last group left monday evening and I was at work the next three days. (I had a BIG project to finish.)

So, now it is my day off and I will try to post a few chapters while I still have time. (I am going to visit one of my friends over the weekend and I don't have internet at their house.)

In any case, enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Supply Run**

"For the record, I REALLY hate this." Dean stated.

"We know." Paul sighed. "That fact was recorded the first EIGHT times you said it."

"Children," Alex said sweetly, "play nice or I'm not stopping for ice cream on the way home."

Dean shot a glare at the pair in the front seat, choosing to ignore his brother's smirk. It was bad enough that the bokors had overruled him on whether or not Sam should stay at the store, but to add insult to injury they also insisted that Alex drive. At least they were in Ezekiel's car, since there would have been bloodshed if Alex had attempted to take the Impala.

"Yeah, well, it still sucks." Dean grumbled, sulking in the seat.

He shot a glance over at Sam, checking for any sign of pain or discomfort. Damion hadn't pulled any of his stunts for almost four hours, who knew when the crazy son of a b^%$& would strike again.

"Dude, I'm okay." Sam muttered.

"Would have been more okay if you had stayed in our room." Dean replied quietly.

"I'm not having this fight again." Sam said firmly.

"What fight?" Dean shrugged. "I was just stating facts."

Facts that, after a lengthy and heated debate on the subject, everyone choose to ignore. Sam was safest in the room, plain and simple. Why they thought he would be okay right out in the open was beyond him. Paul turned around in the seat, pushing his sunglasses up into his brightly colored hair.

"Dean, he's mobile now." Paul pointed out. "You REALLY think he would have stayed there if we left him behind?"

They had a point, but that didn't change anything.

"Remind me again why all of us had to go on this little field trip?"

"If we want any hope of beating Damion, we need to replenish our inventory." Paul explained, turning around in his seat. "It goes a lot faster if there is more then one person."

"But I can't join you until after I'm done with my meeting." Alex added.

"Who are you meeting anyway?" Sam wondered.

"It's bokor stuff," Alex waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

Dean narrowed his eyes. Now was not a good time for sorcerers to be keeping secrets.

"Les félicitations Alex," Paul said in a sarcastic tone, "maintenant il est fou." (_Congratulations Alex, now he's mad_)

"Me Mordre." (_Bite me_)

Clenching his fists, Dean leaned forward. This French crap was really starting to tick him off. But before he could send said fist into either the face of the driver or a minor, he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Dean, don't."

The request was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to stop him from doing something that at least one of them would regret later.

"If it make you feel any better, what Alex is doing has nothing to do with you or Damion." Paul offered.

"Yeah, THAT makes it better." Dean mumbled.

Alex groaned and pulled up in front of large shop.

"You need help with the wheelchair?"

"Pretty sure I can handle a thirty pound wheelchair." Paul responded.

"You sure? I mean that's, what, one third your weight?"

The teen glared at his honorary brother and climbed out of the car, heading for the trunk. Dean got out and circled around to hep Sam while Paul unfolded the wheelchair.

"I'll come pick you up when I'm done." Alex called from behind the wheel.

"Certainement. Rester sûr." (_Sure thing. Stay safe._)

"Tu aussi." (_You too._)

Wondering if they were talking about Alex's mysterious errand, Dean shoved the thoughts aside and focused on helping his brother into the waiting chair.

"Come on Sammy, you cha-"

"If you say my 'chariot awaits', I will stab you."

"I don't know what your talking about." Dean said in mock surprise. "I was just going to tell you your chair is here."

Sam narrowed his eyes, but Dean just grinned. One of the perks of being the big brother, he didn't have to admit when his little brother was right.

"We better hurry." Paul said quietly leading the way to the door. "Oh, and one more thing. When we are in there, don't call me a bokor"

"Why?" Dean gave him a puzzled look.

"It's not exactly common knowledge."

"What did you tell your family?" Sam questioned, looking over his shoulder to see the teenager.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean thought he saw Paul give a sad smile, but it was gone a second later.

"Dean, why don't you two take half the list and I'll get the rest. The sooner we get done the better."

Without waiting for an answer, Paul pulled out a piece of paper and tore it in half, giving one piece to Sam and disappearing into the store.

* * *

Not much action here, but it should pick up in the next couple of chapters. :)

Let me know what you think and I will get started on the next one asap.


	9. Chapter 9

I know he is not REALLY Alex and Paul's dad, or even in this chapter, but here is my father's Day tribute to Ezekiel.

Enjoy. :)

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Close Contact**

Scanning over the list, Sam noticed something. Despite the fact he recognized several of the items, he couldn't remember which were herbs and which were oils.

"We … uh … might have a problem." He whispered.

"No? Really?" Dean ask, clearly annoyed.

"I can't remember what all of these are." Sam admitted. "At least half of them I've never even heard of."

"Great," Dean muttered, "we're in a hoodoo superstore, with a list we can't read, and an AWOL guide. This is just perfect."

Sam nodded in agreement, wracking his brain to try and remember anything and everything he'd ever learned about hoodoo while he scanned the large store to see where Paul had disappeared to.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Sam turned to see a beautiful woman with long, mahogany colored hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled at them, gracefully plucking the list from his fingers.

"Let me see …" She placed a blood red fingernail between her teeth as she scanned the list. "You boys working some sort of protection magic?"

"Maybe." Dean stated, stepping a little in front of Sam.

She noticed the gesture and took a step back, raising her hands in surrender.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean pry." She said politely. "What you do is your business."

Sam could help but think of Alex on the shop floor, all business no matter what happened.

"I can help you find these, if you would like."

"Sure." Dean shrugged.

She flashed her smile at them and led the way to a staircase.

"Oh … I'm sorry. We don't have wheelchair access." She bit her lower lip. "Your friend will have to wait down here."

"Forget it."

"Dean-"

"No Sam."

"He will be perfectly safe." She assured him. "If you would like, I can have one of my coworkers stay with him?"

Before they could answer, she flagged down a young man who looked only a few years older then Paul.

"Do you need something, Lila?"

"Ozzie, do you think you could stay with this gentleman here, while I help his friend find some things upstairs?"

"No problem." Ozzie smiled.

"See? He's okay."

Dean hardly looked convinced. Sam knew from experience that Dean didn't trust many people with his safety, and this kid didn't look like he could win a fight against a cat. Then again, appearance didn't mean anything when it came to magic. But they didn't have time to stand around debating what to do. The longer they were out in the open the more time Damion had to strike.

"Dean, just go." He pleaded. "I'll be fine."

"Sam-"

"The sooner we get the stuff the sooner we can leave. Just go."

With one last look at Sam, and one warning glare at Ozzie, Dean followed Lila up the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Ozzie leaned against the wall next to the wheelchair.

"Some friend you have there."

"He's my brother."

"Well, that makes more sense."

Turning away from his teenage babysitter, Sam scanned the store, wondering again where Paul had wondered off to.

"So what are you guys working on?"

"What?"

"You guys are in a hoodoo supply store. Usually people have a reason."

"And it's usually their business." Sam pointed out, annoyed at the chatty salesman.

"Hey, just trying to make conversation." Ozzie said holding up his hands.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sam glanced up the stairs, hoping Dean didn't take too long.

"You interested in protection magic?"

Did this guy ever shut up?

"Only reason I ask is, we just got this new product in."

He pulled a small, blue, vile out of his pocket and help it up to Sam.

"This is just a sample, but it is really great for warding off evil."

"What is it?"

"It's a combination of blessed oils and herbs. Real heavy duty stuff. Why don't you try some?"

"Um …" Sam cast a wary glance at the gleam in the kid's eye. "No thanks."

"Oh, come on." Ozzie pushed the bottle into the hunters hands. "It will work WAY better then those dinky charms you have there."

"Really, I'm fine." Sam insisted trying to give the bottle back.

"Just try it." Ozzie pushed against the bottle, knocking out the cork and spilling the contents all over Sam. "Oops, sorry. At least it was just a sample, right?"

Sam glared at the guys grin, and looked down at the splotches of oil on his pants and shirt.

"Look, I think I will be fine waiting for my brother by myself." He said as politely as he could. "Thanks for your time."

"Yeah, but I told Lila I would stick with you until they got back."

"It's really not necessary."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." A new voice growled.

Sam looked up to see Paul glaring darkly at Ozzie. The other teen's grin turned cocky as he gave the apprentice a once over.

"Well well, aren't we a long way from home."

"Get out."

"You gonna make me?" Ozzie scoffed. "Even if you COULD curse, you'd never do it in here."

"Neither could you." Paul smirked.

Ozzie's eyes narrowed and he squared his shoulders.

"Listen Polly, not all of us are trained by peace loving relics, so I would watch what you say if I were you."

Sam could see the anger growing in the teens eyes at the insult to his instructor. But instead of lashing out, he simple turned his hand over to reveal a sharp blade laying against his palm.

"Ezekiel isn't the only one who is training me." He whispered. "I may not be able to curse, but I can sever your vocal cords and three major arteries. You'll bleed out before you have a chance to scream. Now. Get. Out."

Ozzie looked nervously at the knife before backing away.

"This isn't over." He hissed. "Not by a long shot."

As soon as he was gone, Paul cast a worried glance over Sam.

"Are you okay? Where is your brother"

"Um … yeah, I'm fine. Dean's upstairs with some girl named Lila. Who-"

"He's with- son of a b*%&." Paul muttered, pushing Sam deeper into the store.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded. "Who was that?"

"That was Dingbat …" Paul growled, "and now we have to get your brother away from Satan's mistress."

* * *

So, my muse kinda ran away with this chapter, another reason why I can't post anymore tonight.

Let me know what you think and I will get the next part up as soon as I can.

**Tomorrow:** Tributes for Dean, Sam, and Bobby. See ya then. :)


	10. Chapter 10

I realized I kinda left you hanging with this one. (Not that I haven't with others, but I just thought I would give you the next part.)

Once again, I apologize to any French speakers out there. I actually used a few different websites to get the French is this chapter. (It's amazing what you find when you google "insults in French". ;) )

Anyway, here you go ...

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Satan's Mistress**

Dean checked his watch while Lila took her sweet time locating the items.

"You know," she smiled, "we have things that are far more effective then what you have here."

"No thanks, sweetheart, just stick to the list."

As tempting as stronger protections were, Ezekiel himself made the list and Dean was pretty sure the old bokor knew what he was doing. Besides, it was almost an hour's drive back and he did not want to spend the entire trip listening to Alex and Paul lecture him on following their master's instructions.

"Maybe I should add a little something for stress." Lila commented, handing Dean another bottle of herbs.

"Stick to the list." Dean growled.

She shot him a hurt look and turned back to the shelf. In another time and place he would have been hitting on her so fast it would have made her head spin, now though, he barely felt guilty about snapping at her. All he wanted to do was get back to Sam.

"Could you hold the ladder for me?" She asked sweetly. "I need something off the top shelf."

Doing as requested, Dean let his gaze travel back to the stairs. He hoped Sam was doing okay-

"Dean!" He heard Paul shout, a second before he was yanked backward by the collar of his jacket.

Lila grabbed a hold of the shelf to keep from completely loosing her balance and a vile of oil spilled onto the floor right where Dean had been standing.

"What the h$^%." Dean grumbled, pulling free of the young bokor's grip.

"You okay?" Sam asked, wheeling up next to him.

"Yeah I'm- wait, how did you get up here?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Lila.

"Paul," she stepped down the ladder, "aren't you a long way from home. And where is Alex? I've missed him so."

"Mange de la m&*^% et meurs, s%^&*$." (_Eat s&*^% and die, b%^&*._)

"Such language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Lila's mock surprise turned into a evil smirk. "Oh wait … you don't."

"Va au diable." (Go to h^&*.)

"What's that matter, did I strike a nerve?"

She stepped closer to Paul who seemed frozen in time.

"Poor little stray who nobody wanted." She almost purred. "All alone in the world …"

Lila reached out towards the teen's bright colored hair when another hand sot out and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Si vous touchez mon frère, je casserai votre main." (_If you touch my brother, I will break your hand._)

"Why Alex," She smiled, "Ezekiel let you off your leash too."

"If only Damion would keep you on yours."

In one swift motion, the older bokor pushed her away and stepped in front of his companions.

"So rude." Lila pouted, rubber her wrist. "And after all we've been through together too."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for a migraine tonight," Alex said in a annoyed tone, "so why don't you get out while you can still move under your own power, huh?"

"What's that matter, afraid I'll hurt your new friends?"

Her gaze swept over the hunters and Dean side stepped to block her view of Sam. She cocked her head and smiled, turning back to Alex.

"Ezekiel sure has a thing for strays doesn't he?" She commented, glancing at Paul. "Pathetic little pups without a mommy and daddy."

Dean had just about had it with this b*&^$, but just as he step forward, Alex cut him off.

"Delilah, you and I both know I can't curse you, but it doesn't take magic to use a .22."

"Only a .22?" She smirked. "A little small for you, it's it?"

"A smaller hole is easier to conceal. It also has a silencer and I am good enough at levitation to make it look like you walked out on your own." Alex explained. "You are leaving one way or another. I'll give you one minute to decide."

"Now, you know Ezekiel doesn't approve of murder."

"He wouldn't find out. Fifty-five seconds."

Moving around him to get a better look at the hunters, she sent them a sly smile.

"Damion sends his regards." She glanced down at Sam. "He'll be pleased to know Sammy is mobile."

"It's Sam." Alex corrected. "Forty-five seconds."

"And Dean, he hopes you enjoy your new menu."

"Don't have to, lady." He shot back.

He knew he made a mistake when both bokors stiffened and Lila's smile became genuine.

"Is that a fact?" She asked.

"Shut up Dean. Thirty seconds."

"Down boy, I'm leaving." Lila casually headed towards the stairs. "Goodnight boys."

As soon as she was out of sight, Alex turned to Paul, placing his hands on younger man's shoulders.

"Vous bon, petit frère?" (_You good, little brother?_)

"Ouais" Paul mumbled, nodding slightly. (_Yeah_)

Alex nodded back and looked over at the hunters, leaving on hand on Paul's shoulder in a comforting gesture Dean had done a hundred times.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah." Sam answered for both of them. "Who was that?"

"Lila Gilbert." Paul spat.

"However, her tendency to seduce men before leading them to their death has earned her the name DE-lila." Alex added bitterly. "She is the closest thing Damion has to a girlfriend."

That explains a lot, Dean thought to himself. Only someone as psychotic as Damion could love that b*^&#.

"Um … Dean?" Alex questioned. "What are you holding?"

Dean looked down at the assortment of jars in his arms and back at the bokor.

"Uh … I don't know. Li-De-that evil chick gave them to me."

"Are those what I think they are?" Paul asked.

"Yup." Alex answered with an awkward chuckle.

"What?" Dean demanded, trying to read the labels.

"They're used separately in many spells," Paul started, "but together, they … um …"

"They help men bulk up." Alex answered.

"Like steroids?" Dean wondered.

"Kinda …" Paul looked down at the floor, "but … they enlarge a … different part of the anatomy."

"You might want to put them down before someone get the idea you are, um, lacking." Alex finished.

Huh? What are- OH … he was SO going to kill her. Glaring at his snickering younger brother, Dean shoved all the jars onto the nearest shelf.

"Um," Alex questioned, "what's on your pants?"

Dean looked over at the wet spot on Sam's thigh.

"It's just oil." He shrugged. "Ossie spilled it on me."

"Ossie?" Alex became dead serious. "As in OSCAR?"

"Um … yeah." Sam answered slowly, casting a nervous glance at his older brother.

A pit formed in Dean's stomach when he saw dread fill both bokors' eyes.

"We have to go." Alex stated. "NOW."

* * *

Sorry to cut you off here, but the chapter was already longer then most.

Let me know what you think and i'll get started on the next part ASAP. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise! (I bet you weren't expecting me to update THIS story.)

I tried to post this earlier, but our internet went down so I had to wait until I got to school.

Anyway, enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Necessary Measures**

This was humiliating. Necessary or not, it was still freaking humiliating.

"Are you done yet?" Dean called through the small door.

"No." Sam growled back throwing his t-shirt with his coat in the corner of the bathroom stall.

He pushed himself over to the support bar on the wall. Gripping it with one arm, he silently thanked his dad's lessons on strength training as he held himself up long enough to get his jeans halfway off. He heard the main door swing open and someone knocked on the stall door.

"Hey Sam," Alex said, "I found some clothes for you."

He held the bundle over the stall door long enough for Sam to reach out and grab it. Lifting the garment for a better look, the young hunter began to wonder if this was some kind of joke.

"THIS is the best you could do?"

"It's a voodoo shop, not Men's Warehouse." Alex shot back. "What did you expect?"

"Um …" Sam fingered the beaded strip at the top, "not a skirt."

"It's traditional." Alex protested.

"This is one of the reasons I am SO glad we don't practice actual voodoo." Paul commented quietly.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean called cheerfully. "Show your true colors."

"Shut up, jerk." Sam muttered, reluctantly pulling on the skirt.

"Are all your clothes here?" Alex asked, placing his hand under the door to indicate the pile.

"Yeah." Sam answered, trying to figure out how the skirt was supposed to go on.

He thought about asking where the big slit went, but Dean already had enough to tease him for the next few years and there was no need to add to it.

"Anything of value in your pockets?" Alex questioned.

Sam glanced over to see the pile was gone. Remembering he had left both his wallet and cell phone in the Impala, he returned his focus to his new clothes.

"No, why-"

Suddenly he heard the distinct sound of something bursting into flames. Great, there goes ANOTHER pair of jeans. Can this night getting any worse? Glancing down at his new outfit, Sam shuddered at the thought.

Once satisfied with the skirt, Sam maneuvered his way out of the stall and into the crowded main area. Paul was standing under the smoke detector with his hands raised and eyes closed, murmuring some sort of incantation. Alex was standing next to the garbage can, watching the flames as they began to die down. Dean however, was leaning against the counter, grinning at him.

"Wow, Sammy, it really brings out your eyes."

"Shut up." He grumbled, wheeling himself towards the door.

"Hold up there." Alex called over, not taking his eyes off the fire. "Wait until we're finished."

"For what?"

Alex opened his mouth, but was cut off by his younger, irritated, counterpart.

"Brûler maintenant, expliquer plus tard!" (_Burn now, explain later_)

"Calmez-vous, mon frère." Alex grinned calmly at the chanting teen. "Avez-vous été à nouveau boire du café? Tu savez la caféine n'est pas votre ami." (_Calm yourself, my brother. Have you been drinking coffee again? You know caffeine is not your friend._)

Paul opened one eye to glare at the other bokor.

"Ne me faites pas tu blesser"(_Do not make me hurt you_)

"Bring it, Tiny Tim." Alex challenged, putting out the fire with a wave of his hand.

"For the last time," Paul growled, massaging his shoulders, "I'm NOT short. I'm above average."

"For a leprechaun."

Answering with a one fingered salute, Paul led the way out of the restroom. Murmuring something under his breath, Alex started to push Sam's chair out the door.

"What the h^&%!" Dean exclaimed.

Startled at the sudden outburst, Sam leaned over the side of the wheelchair to see what was wrong. His brother was standing inside the bathroom door, a look of fear and anger on his face.

"What happened to Sam!" He demanded.

Even more startled by the question, Sam tried to turn the chair around to face Dean, but Alex held it tight. Shooting the bokor an annoyed look, he decided to go with the next best thing.

"Dean, I'm fine."

Practically jumping at the sound of Sam's voice, Dean glared at the two bokors. What was his problem?Holding up his hands, Paul took a step forward.

"Calm down," he said gently, "your brother is right here."

"Then how come I can't see him?" Dean snapped.

Sam caught his breath. Dean couldn't see him? Was this something Damion did? Was it a curse on him or Dean? Was his brother going to go blind?

"Sam breath." Alex instructed. "It's okay, we did it."

"Well undo it!" Dean growled.

"He's fine. It's an illusion, that's it. He is still there, but now only bokor's can see him." Paul explained. "We just thought he wouldn't like a store full of people to see him wearing a skirt. We will only leave it up until we get to the car."

Couldn't argue there. It was bad enough that the three of them saw him without having to add a few dozen strangers. Then again, he knew how his big brother got if he was out of sight, especially when someone was after them. This was going to be a very long trip to the car.

"Would it help for him to hold your hand?" Alex suggested.

"Oh yeah," Dean scoffed, "holding an invisible hand, that's not creepy at all."

"Dude, I'm fine. Really."

"Shut up, Sam."

Rolling his eyes, Sam tried again.

"Dean-"

"No, seriously shut up. Your disembodied voice is starting to freak me out."

Despite the severity of their situation, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the way Dean kept looking around, trying to figure out where he was.

"This is so not funny." Dean grumbled, moving past Sam to stand near Paul.

Unable to resist, Sam reached out and tugged on the corner of his brother's jacket as he went by causing Dean to jump slightly.

"Sam," Alex scolded, "quite teasing your brother."

Chuckling, he agreed to behave himself and the group headed to the car. As they made their way through the store, Sam started to feel bad for messing with Dean. He could see how tense his brother was as he alternated between scanning for dangers and trying to figure out where Sam was. For him, the car couldn't come soon enough.

"Okay," Alex said cheerfully, opening the back door of the car, "in we go."

While Paul held the chair still, Sam maneuvered his way onto the back seat and looked up to see if Dean could see him yet. Based on his troubled posture, he was guessing the answer was no.

"Um, you can relax now." Paul said, folding up the chair. "We dropped the illusion once he was in the car."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean shot back. "I was just wondering if it would be safer for you to leave it up."

"Dude," Paul started, rolling his eyes as he shut the chair in the trunk, "we can't maintain it indefinitely. We would pass out first."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "it's the spell version of a gas guzzler. Besides, it has as much protection power as a bed sheet."

"What?" Dean asked, turning toward the older bokor.

"Invisible and invincible are two very different things." Alex replied. "I mean, just because people can't see him doesn't mean he can't get a spell educed heart attack, or catch a stray bullet in a drive by, or fall out of his chair and crack his head open-"

"Alex," Paul cut him off, clearly noticing how pale Dean had become, "stop helping."

* * *

Well, that is all for now.

Let me know what you think and I will get the next part up as soon as I can.


End file.
